


Reasons why you shouldn't go down secret passages

by SenselessVirus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chubby, Latex, Mad Scientists, dronification, fitfat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessVirus/pseuds/SenselessVirus
Summary: Two boys in their late teens(18-20) stumble on a mad scientist's lair and get turned into latex drones.
Relationships: Original Male Character - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Reasons why you shouldn't go down secret passages

Al Miller ran as fast as he could, the tubby high schooler only stopping to catch his breath and look back once before hearing the jeers of his pursuer and continuing to run. The black haired bookworm was the favorite target of ridicule by the local bully Chuck, though it had mostly been limited to school until he had made the stupid mistake of responding to one of his put-downs about his weight by point out they were both roughly the same size and build. This had set off the heavyset thug’s temper, thinking Al was calling him fat and at the end of the day had started chasing him all across town. “YOU’RE DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU MILLER!” he heard Chuck cry in the distance, the sound of bicycle gears getting closer.

‘Cripes he’s been chasing me for hours, when’s he gonna give up?’ The teen thought as he continued running, the chase had been going since 3pm and it was getting dark now. Knowing he couldn’t outrun him forever and that they were near the outskirts now he began looking for a good place to hide, picking one of the dilapidated houses at random. Just as he ran through the front door of the old house he heard a familiar voice yell “I see you nerd!” behind him and the sound of metal being thrown against the pavement. “Ah shit.” he said aloud as he slammed the door shut and ran to hide.  
Al sprinted through two rooms before finding a closet to hide in. trying to be as silent as possible he gently closed the door. Soon he heard the footfalls of Chuck’s boots against the creaking boards and held his breath, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was all for naught as a muscled arm practically ripped the door from its hinges, grabbing the nerd by his blue longsleeve shirt and throwing him into a bookcase. “Thought you get away from me huh fattie?” the jock asked mockingly, cracking his knuckles while his schoolmate struggled to pull himself to his feet. “*COUGH* N-now c’mon Chuck, you know I didn’t mean nothing by what I said. I just meant you’re y’know… a big guy is all.” Al said as he let out a wheezing breath and tried to pull himself to his feet by gripping the dust-covered shelves. He was almost standing when his hand gripped an old green book laying sideways and it depressed into the wood, a mechanical click being heard as gears began to grind.   
Suddenly the bookcase swung back into the wall causing Al to fall back onto his butt as a stairway was revealed. “Woah, the heck is this?” the bully said to himself, his planned vengeance on his favorite victim completely forgotten with the reveal of a secret right out of a movie. Chuck stepped over his target and down a couple steps down the winding tunnel before stopping, trying his best to see into the inky blackness. “It looks like it goes super deep, like deeper even than the basement.” The less athletic boy said after getting up and peered over his assailant’s shoulders. “Shut it dweeb!... What do you mean?”   
Al sighed and rolled his bespectacled eyes. “I mean all the basement steps in the houses around her only go what, 8 to 12 feet down? Whatever this leads to is way farther down… like at least 30 feet from choosing a spiral design alone.” The portly fellow explained as the jock gave him a funny look.   
“...”   
“What? I’m studying to be an architect.”   
“Jeez it’s like everything that comes out of your mouth is a reason for me to bully you even harder. Now c’mon let’s see what’s down there.” Chuck said before motioning for him to follow him. “What no way! We don’t know what’s down there, for all you know it’s some cold war bunker full of skeletons.” the nerd replied, holding his hands up in protest.   
“I wasn’t asking poindexter, sides I still haven’t decided if I’m gonna pound your head in or not.” The bully replied before noticing his face seemed to have drained of color. “What? You scared I’m gonna thrash ya and leave you down there or something? Pfft, c’mon dude I may beat you up on the reg but I’m not some psycho killer.” Chuck said with a chuckle as he fished his touch phone out, activated the flashlight app and turned around only for it to illuminate a tall, featureless humanoid with glossy black skin. Before he had a chance to cry out in surprise the thing’s flipper-like hand shot out and enveloped the burly teen’s face, silencing and cutting off his airflow. It then turned it’s blank mannequin head in Al’s direction and lunged in his direction in an unnatural display of strength. 

Before he could run half across the room the moving shadow had tackled him to the floor using the combined weight of itself and the now unconscious jock to floor Al, it’s slick body making a strange sound not unlike when you move in a rubber raincoat. He did his best to struggle but as soon as it wrapped it’s free limb around his head it was over, the onyx skin of the creature seeming to release some form of sleeping gas that fogged his mind and made his vision swim before he collapsed unconscious…

When he next awoke Al found himself in a glass tube connecting to some form of machine. The room the cylinder was in was dimly lit by electric lanterns haphazardly strung from the ceiling, the nest of power cords resembling some kind of giant spiders web. Much of the metal floor of the room was covered in similar cables snaking around it as well other machinery that he didn’t recognize. ‘What happened?’ he thought to himself before hearing a loud shout from nearby.   
“HEY! LEMME OUTTA HERE! HEEEEYYYY!!!”   
He’d heard that voice jeering at him enough to recognize it immediately. “Chuck? Where are you?” Al asked, looking around the room and seeing no one until he focused on an identical tube across the grey room that was shaking a bit as someone inside pounded at the glass. The bully seemed to have woken up before him, having pounded on the tube so long his knuckles were red and he had taken to shoulder charging it instead. He only stopped when he paused when he noticed his schoolmate had woken up, finally slumping down to the floor so he could catch his breath. “Took you long enough to wake up dweeb, that thing locked us up in these a couple hours ago. I’ve seen it moving back and forth a couple times, flippin’ switches and moving junk but nobody else.” the jock said, his voice a bit hoarse from all the shouting he’d done. “Looks like some kinda lab or something, like the kind you’d see in a 50s sci-fi movie! You think they're aliens?” the husky nerd asked but before either could respond a voice came from one of the many nearby doorways.   
“Don’t be absurd, aliens never come to Earth. So far all recorded ships entering our solar system stopped at Jupiter and turned back. Personally I blame mobile games…” A disheveled man in a lab coat said as he walked into the room, the black humanoid following close behind him. His face looked to be somewhere in his 40s,the peppering of gray in his unkempt hair held in a manbun by a head mirror. Besides the white coat he wore a mustard yellow sweater, cream colored slacks, sandals and a gas mask around his neck. His left arm appeared to be covered in an odd metal gauntlet with buttons and diodes.   
“Who the hell are you creepo?” Chuck demanded before blinking a few times at the scientist’s statement. “Wait, what was that about aliens?” 

The gaunt fellow ignored the further inquiry as he moved to a console table and hit a few buttons causing the lights in the room to brighten so it was fully visible before turning to address the teens. “I am Dr. Elias Karlsson PHD and this fellow behind me well I just call him D1.” The scientist introduced himself, doing an exaggerated bow before approaching the tube holding Al prisoner. “Now then, how did you boys come to find my lab?” He asked, scratching his chin with the metal glove.  
“W-we weren’t lookin’ for you or anything, Chuck here was just chasin’ after me and had me cornered in the house upstairs. I just happened to hit the bookshelf which revealed the passage. Right Chuck?” The nerd answered, barely keeping his panic in check at whatever their captor might do with them should they say the wrong thing. “Yeah, we don’t give a shit about whatever crazy stuff you’ve got going on here Frankenstein! Just let us go, hell I don’t even feel like beating on dweebus anymore. I just wanna go home.” The bully answered.

“Mhmm, I see… Well boys sorry to tell you this but I’m afraid you’ve seen too much, I’ll have to neutralize you the same way I did D1.” The kook said, gesturing to the featureless black thing. “He was a vagrant that was squatting upstairs and saw me leave for a supply run. Personally I see this as an upgrade to his previous lifestyle; he doesn’t need to worry about food, is employed and has cleaned up quite well once the nanites finished with him.” He explained, before returning his attention to the console and hitting more buttons and dials. “Y-you mean that’s a person?” Al asked, his potbelly shaking as he shivered in fear at what was to come if that was their fate.  
“Well technically I wouldn’t classify him as human anymore, once the nantites finish covering the body with a thin layer of synthtex they begin work on repurposing the internal structures for use as a drone. Don’t worry it’s quite painless, though I have noted it causes quite a panic in the subject so I will be muting your tubes now. Goodbye!” Dr. Karlsson said as he hit a button and pulled a lever.   
“WAIT! YOU CAN’T DO THIS! PLEASE!” Al shouted but it seemed to be no use, plus he had something new to worry about now.   
From across the room he could see that the bully’s tube was beginning to fill with black goo and upon looking at his feet found his tube was mirroring the process. The teen lifted his shoes in an attempt to get away from it but it stuck to them like a giant wad of gum. By the time the sludge was up to his ankles the scenario took a more terrifying turn as it began to creep up his chunky thighs. Al began to tear at it with his hands but that only allowed it to progress faster by jumping onto his hands. He hazarded a quick glance at Chuck’s tube and was horrified by what he saw. 

The jock was already covered up to his neck in the black covering, his clothes completely eaten away by the shiny substance. His burly arms ended in simple mitts instead of fingers, his lower torso now more resembling a eightball than the fit-fat physique his time playing football had kept in check. In a feat of strength he grabbed hold of one arm’s covering and wrenched it from his body, tossing the oil black glove against the glass with a splat before doing the same to the opposite arm. His hands' newfound freedom was short-lived however as the nanites reacted to the violent outburst with their own, his torso’s covering splitting open and curving like some form of venus flytrap before sealing together into a large orb and slowly shrinking inwards. The bully’s arms punched outward but simply bounced back into the center of the ball as it slowly but surely vacuum sealed his limbs and head in a featureless black prison.

Before he could think anymore about the bully he felt something odd as his batch of nanites finished eating his pants and reached his waistline. The synthtex tightened formed a round bulge around his crotch, squirming tendrils wrapping around his dick and balls as if to stop him from getting hard. Al tried to remove to tear at it only to find his hands now matched the flipper-like form of the drone that had grabbed them. As he did his best to find anything he could grip at, the teen felt the goo reach his upper lip and begin to push tubes into his mouth and rear end. It was strange, he had never touched anyone’s cock besides his own but it felt as if the tendrils were shaping themselves like penises, the one in his ass probing until it connected with his prostate while the one in his mouth began to spew more of the slimy stuff down into his guts.   
  
This wasn’t what he hoped his first sexual experience would be.

  
It wasn’t long after it passed his mouth that the nerd felt it envelop his ears and begin crawling up the back of his head, the nanites eating his hair before sending tendrils to probe and fill his ears. Once it enclosed his head fully in darkness there was nothing else for Al to concentrate on besides the suit’s ministrations, the fake dicks pulsing as they spewed their black ichor into his mouth and plump ass and the wrongfully pleasant sensation of the tentacles worming ever deeper until they touched his brain itself.   
As the tendrils began to caress his mind the teen went ramrod straight, his encased body seizing up as the nanites invaded his body’s nerves and began to hijack control. It was like his entire being was on fire for a moment before the nanites rewired his synapses to their new purpose, the mental portion of the invasion causing tiny pulses of endorphins to shoot through him as images of subservience flashed in front of his eyes. His body soon crumpled to the ground of the tube and Al found himself seemingly under his own control again, reaching a mitt up to rub his head as the darkness filling his vision disappeared and he was able to see again. ‘Wha-what just happened to me?’ he began to wonder looking over his new form. He started to try and remove the obsidian coating but found whenever he tried to grip the stuff his hands simply… wouldn’t. Before he could contemplate this more words began to echo in his head.   
“Obey”   
“Obedience is rewarded”

“Your reward is bliss”

“Bliss is servitude”

“Servitude is obedience”

“STAND”

Before he could even think about what was happening he felt his body standing against his will. The tube’s glass then retracted and though his first instinct was to run, Al found himself standing at attention like a cadet awaiting inspection at military boot camp. Dr. Karlsson walked into his field of vision, looking over the tubby boy’s new form and checking off statistics on a tablet. “Hmm, yes… the conversion seems to have gone well and the brainwashing has already begun to take hold.”   
‘BRAINWASHING?!’   
“Your designation is D2 and you will be my designated lab assistant, now that I have 3 drones I can dedicate one each to security, one to menial labor and one to being an extra set of hands. Follow me D2, I have some botanical crossbreeds to dissect.” the scientist said before turning around and beginning to walk away.   
“I’ll kill you for this, you son of a bitch!” Al thought in a fit of rage, willing his hands to come up and strangle the vulnerable man but nothing happened. Instead he obediently plodded behind him like a faithful dog, not even his attempts to scream in frustration being answered by his body. All the while the same five phrases continued to repeatedly assail his mind…   
“Obedience is rewarded”

“Your reward is bliss”

“Bliss is servitude”

“Servitude is obedience”  
“Obey”

_1 week later…_

Al stood beside Dr. Karlsson holding a plate of medical instruments as Chuck(or was it D3?) moved crates of preservatives into the storage room nearby. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been down here helping the Doctor with his experiments but it wasn’t that big a deal, after all this was where they belonged… at least the teen thought it was. Before he could ponder it anymore the good doctor spoke up. “D2, forceps.” Immediately he responded and handed the scientist the tool he asked for. It got quiet for a while as Dr. Karlsson continued his work which led D2 back to thinking about things. One big thing he couldn’t figure out was really bugging him: if he is D2, then who’s Al? Surely the doctor wouldn’t call him by the wrong name, so it couldn’t be him right?  
  
 _1 month later…_

  
D2 was humming to itself internally as it cleaned up the destroyed beakers and instruments from Master Karlsson’s latest experiment with D3. The chubby drone wasn’t able to understand all the sciency speak but apparently it had something to do with too much oxygenation of something. While he was disappointed Master had been upset D2 still was happy to be cleaning up the mess, after all anything Master ordered them to do was a joyous task no matter what it was! In it’s mind the drone repeated the words to the little tune it thought to itself. ‘~Bliss is servitude, servitude is obedience! Obedience is rewarded and your reward is bliss, always obey!~’

_1 ½ years later…_

D2 stood motionless, Master hadn’t given it an order to assist him so it had returned to it’s stasis tube. It repeated the mantra that had scrubbed all personality from it’s mind endlessly as it waited for orders. 

“Obedience is rewarded”

“Your reward is bliss”

“Bliss is servitude”

“Servitude is obedience”

“Obedience is rewarded”  
Before it could complete a second iteration of the mantra it’s internal comms activated, sending a pulse through its body. “D2, D3, come join me and D1 at the surveillance room near the main entrance. It appears some more vagrants have taken to squatting in the upper floors and I need to go on a supply run soon. I want you three to bring them down here so I can… _introduce_ myself to them.


End file.
